National Anthem
by kya-kuch
Summary: Crossdressing AU. El presidente Ackerman tiene una esposa leal esperándolo en casa. Eren, su amante, desearía poder tomar su lugar, ser quien camine a su lado bajo el ojo público, confidente colgado de su brazo, desnudo de la peluca y el vestido.
1. ɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴀɴᴛʜᴇᴍ

_El dinero es el himno del éxito, así que antes de que salgamos_

 _¿Cuál es tu dirección?_

 _._

 _Soy tu Himno Nacional, Dios, eres tan guapo_

 _Llevame a los Hamptons en un Bugatti Veyron_

 _Él ama fantasear con ellos, con abandono imprudente, me retiene por rescate en el escalón más alto_

 _Dice que sea genial, pero no sé cómo aún, hay viento en mi pelo_

 _Una mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello_

 _Dije, ¿podemos festejar después? Dijo Sí, sí, sí_

 _._

 _Dime que soy tu Himno Nacional (Oh sí cariño inclinate, haciéndome decir Wow)_

 _Dime que soy tu Himno Nacional (Cariño cariño, ¿qué tal si ahora llevas tu cuerpo hacia abajo?)_

 _Hay rojo, blanco, azul en el cielo_

 _El verano está en el aire y cariño, el paraíso está en tus ojos_

 _Soy tu Himno Nacional_

 _._

 _El dinero es la razón de que existamos_

 _Todos lo saben, es un hecho (beso, beso)_

 _Canto el Himno Nacional_

 _Mientras me paro sobre tu cuerpo, te abrazo como una pitón_

 _Y no puedes quitarme las manos de encima ni dejar tus pantalones puestos_

 _Ve lo que me has hecho, Rey de Chevron_

 _Dijiste que fuera genial, pero ya soy la más genial_

 _Dije Abre los ojos, ¿No sabes con quién estás tratando?_

 _Um, ¿Crees que me vas a comprar un montón de diamantes?_

 _._

 _Dime que soy tu Himno Nacional (Oh sí cariño inclinate, haciéndome decir Wow)_

 _Dime que soy tu Himno Nacional (Cariño cariño, ¿qué tal si ahora llevas tu cuerpo hacia abajo?)_

 _Hay rojo, blanco, azul en el cielo_

 _El verano está en el aire y cariño, el paraíso está en tus ojos_

 _Soy tu Himno Nacional_

 _._

 _Es una historia de amor para la nueva era_

 _Para la página seis, ¿quieres un rápido y enfermizo alboroto?_

 _Ganando y cenando, bebiendo y conduciendo, compras excesivas_

 _Sobredosis, muriendo por nuestras drogas y nuestro amor y nuestros sueños y nuestra ira_

 _Borrando las líneas entre lo real y lo falso_

 _Es oscuro y solitario, necesito que alguien me abrace_

 _Él va a hacerlo muy bien, puedo adivinarlo, puedo adivinarlo_

 _Me mantendrá a salvo en su hotel campanario_

 _._

 _El dinero es el himno del éxito_

 _Así que ponte rimel y tu vestido de fiesta_

 _Soy tu Himno Nacional, chico alza tus manos, dame una ovación de pie_

 _Chico has aterrizado, cariño en la tierra de dulzura y peligro, de la Reina de Saigon_

 _._

 _Dime que soy tu Himno Nacional (Oh sí cariño inclinate, haciéndome decir Wow)_

 _Dime que soy tu Himno Nacional (Cariño cariño, ¿qué tal si ahora llevas tu cuerpo hacia abajo?)_

 _Hay rojo, blanco, azul en el cielo_

 _El verano está en el aire y cariño, el paraíso está en tus ojos_

 _Soy tu Himno Nacional_

 _._

 _El dinero es el Himno, Dios, eres tan guapo, el dinero es el Himno, del éxito._

 **National Anthem, Lana Del Rey.**


	2. ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ 1

**Dedicado a mi esposa Parlev, a ella le gusta el cross dressing, se supone que era su regalo de cumpleaños pero se atrasó y bueno... También está dedicado a -Spica-, su fic El Último Valz me inspiró en parte.**

 ***. *. ***

\- ¿Qué? -Susurra en un aliento demasiado débil. -No... No...

-Sam, no me queda mucho tiempo. Por favor. -Dice Daniel en voz queda.

-No, eso no es posible ¿Cómo?

El joven toma las manos de su amiga y hace que tome asiento con él. Intenta relajarla pero tampoco es muy bueno en ello, menos si ella está más al borde de los nervios que Daniel.

-El médico dijo que no tengo mucho tiempo de vida, es terminal.

El agarre en sus dedos se aprieta al punto de doler. Él no aparta las manos.

-Debe haber algo que hacer, algún médico, otra alternativa... -Dice Samantha, casi desesperada.

El joven enfermo cierra los ojos, tratando de aparentar paciencia.

-No. No hay nada que hacer. -Dictamina, y el resentimiento hacia su infortunado destino se desliza en el aire. Samantha parece entender, porque de repente se queda callada y quieta.

\- ¿Cómo pasó?

\- ¡Okay! ¡Corte!


	3. ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ 2

Es como si un interruptor fuera encendido. El actor principal da un respingo y parpadea, mientras se ajusta a la realidad y a los aplausos de sus compañeros. Eren, su nombre es Eren, tiene veintiún años, no se está muriendo de cáncer. Hanji, su maestra, recuerda, se ha puesto de pie y aplaude vigorosamente con la cara embarrada por las lágrimas emocionadas y un hilillo de mocos. Ella hace un gesto entusiasta con la cabeza y exclama: - ¡Buen trabajo todos! Tomaremos un receso. Eren, querido, ven acá.

Moblit, su secretario, también está ahí, nota Eren al descender del amplio escenario, recibiendo palmadas de felicitaciones en la espalda en el camino, no lo había visto entrar. Nunca ha sabido si considerar un talento o un defecto el que a la hora de actuar se sumerja tanto en el papel, que imprime al personaje en su propia piel y amolda su mundo al ficticio, a tal extremo que acostumbra a perder el sentido de la realidad.

Hanji se suena la nariz en su pañuelo de siempre, un pedazo de tela sucia y gastada por el exceso de uso y falta de lavados. Es mirado con recelo por él cuando su profesora toma sus manos.

-Eren, eso fue... ¡No hay palabras para describirlo! Sencillamente magnífico, por poco me haces creer que estabas muriendo. -A diferencia de sus compañeros, su palmada es fuerte, lanzando una risotada alocada.

Un rubor avergonzado trepa hasta sus mejillas ovaladas.

-Muchas gracias. -Musita, y se remueve incómodo. Los halagos en relación a su talento suelen ponerlo así, sobre todo cuando son tan difíciles de creer.

\- ¡Oh, Eren! ¡No hay necesidad de ponernos tímidos! -Hanji extiende los brazos para estrujarlo, que es cuando Moblit decide intervenir.

-Um, señorita Hanji... -Dice por lo bajo.

\- ¡Santo Cielo! Lo había olvidado. -Ella se da una bofetada en la frente. -Hay una llamada para ti, Eren.

\- ¿De quién? ¿Armin? ¿Mikasa? -Arquea sus cejas perfiladas, confuso. No es un secreto que sus mejores amigos lo llaman regularmente para compartir su día a día, pero nunca en horario de clases. Siembra la inquietud en él, ¿Y si pasó algo?

Moblit niega con la cabeza.

-No dijeron el nombre, sólo que los comunicara contigo.

Bien, el asunto ya es bantante extraño. Ceñudo, conecta miradas con su profesora, quien le da una sonrisa alentadora y un guiño cómplice.

-Puede ser una oferta de trabajo, no lo que sea que estés pensando.


	4. ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏ 3

Sus palabras de aliento no lo detienen de correr a la recepción y tomar el teléfono con dedos temblorosos por la ansiedad. Respira profundamente y exhala: — ¿Hola? ¿Diga?

—Buenos días. —Contesta la voz grave y seria de una mujer. — ¿Es usted Eren Kruger?

—Así es; ¿con quién hablo? —Se desespera y pregunta de sopetón—; ¿Es usted del hospital? ¿Mis amigos están bien?

—En absoluto, señor. Sus amigos deben estar bien. —Su tono casual y despreocupado es envidiable. —Mi nombre es Yelena, llamo por un asunto relacionado con su padre, Grisha Jaeger.

Su ceño se frunce y su cara adopta una máscara de piedra.

—Lo lamento, pero en lo que a mí respecta, ese hombre no es mi padre.

—Es el hijo de Carla Kruger, ¿no es así?

La mención a su madre sólo lo hace pensar en el cáncer y sus ojos aguamarina drenados de vida. Su boca se tuerce en un rictus de resentimiento.

—Ese hombre dejó embarazada a mi madre y la abandonó —Ladra rabioso, su paciencia está llegando rápidamente a su límite—, jamás se interesó por nosotros, así que no, no tengo nada que ver con él. Ahora, si eso es todo, me gustaría...

—Estoy al tanto de su relación inexistente con Grisha Jaeger, señor Kruger, pero le aseguro que el motivo de esta llamada no es para crear vínculos familiares con él.

Eren se masajea las sienes, presintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

—Sí, mire, ¿podemos ir al grano?

— ¿Ha escuchado de Zeke Jaeger?

El nombre lo deja perplejo.

— ¿El político?

¿El que compite por la vicepresidencia junto al popular candidato a presidente Levi Ackerman? Cómo no, su cara está por todas partes.

— ¿Me quiere tomar el pelo? —Está desconcertado.

—Estoy segura de que ha notado la concordancia en los apellidos.

Sí, gracias. Ese es un detalle que Eren había elegido ignorar.

—El señor Zeke es el único hijo de el matrimonio de Grisha Jaeger y Dina Fritz. Desea hablar con usted.

Puede oír como el teléfono cambia de manos.

— ¡Espere, espere! ¿Ni siquiera me va a preguntar si estoy de acuerdo con todo esto? —Se exaspera, pero en la otra línea sólo hay murmullos—. Agh, escuche señorita, lo siento mucho, no estoy interesado, así que voy a colgar aho...

— ¿Hola?

La natural nota autoritaria en su voz lo hace recordar quien se supone que es, la impresión le quita las palabras de la boca. Oh por Dios, no sólo está al teléfono con un hermano indeseado, sino además con el posible vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos. El estudiante de teatro traga en seco y tose un embarazoso Hola.

—Así que... —Murmullos femeninos. Zeke carraspea—... ¿Cómo estás?

—Uh... —La idea de echarse a reír como loco es tentadora—... Estoy bien... ¿Tú?

—Igual... Bien...

El castaño abre la boca y la cierra, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Cómo se le habla a un perfecto desconocido, hijo legítimo del bastardo que los abandonó? Hey, Zeke, ¿cómo está tu papá? Bien muerto, espero.

Nah, eso no sería muy amable.

Quizás otro día.

Zeke emite un suspiro cansado.

—Perdoname, Eren, por no contactarte antes. Padre, quien falleció hace unos días, me contó sobre ti en su lecho de muerte y apenas lo voy recordando.

—Oh. —Él parpadea. Oh, de hecho. —Mis condolencias. ¿Cómo es que no he visto nada en las noticias? — ¿No debería haber una clase de duelo nacional? ¿No era Grisha un importante político?

—Es para proteger a mi madre. —Se sincera el candidato—. Lo amaba, y está profundamente afectada por su muerte. Quiere llorarlo sola, tranquila, la prensa no lo permitiría.

 _«Sí, pero, ¿por qué tú no suenas así?»_

—Además, siendo Grisha una figura política, desviaría el ojo público de las futuras elecciones y no sería muy conveniente para mí, ¿no lo crees?

Su boca se curva en una sonrisa interesada. ¿Es eso que escucha un deje de resentimiento? ¿Acaso había sido Grisha un mal padre? Zeke y él tendrían algo en común.

—Ya veo. Entonces, supongo que esperas que no le diga nada a nadie.

—Agradecería tu silencio, sí. —Asevera el mayor, enderezandose las gafas.

—Cuenta con eso. —Por el rabillo del ojo, advierte a Moblit haciendo señas desde su escritorio. ¿En qué momento ha regresado? Rebobina la plática en su mente, para cerciorarse de no haber dicho nada que delate su identidad. Al acaparar su atención, el secretario articula ¿Quién es?, a lo que Eren se encoge de hombros, retomando aquella extraña conversación. —Así que, ¿cuál es el propósito de esta llamada? ¿Avisarme de la muerte de ese hombre? No esperabas que estallara en lágrimas, ¿O sí?

—No, no, nada de eso. Verás, me encantaría conocerte, Eren.

 _«Y justo cuando pensaba que esto no se podía poner más extraño.»_

— ¿Conocerme? —A quien engaña, la confesión lo ha tomado por sorpresa. Eren frunce las cejas consternado. — ¿Por qué querrías conocerme?

—Porque... —Zeke hace una pausa, la mujer le da palabras ininteligibles de aliento—... Porque eres tan hijo de Grisha como yo. —Termina por reconocer. La boca de Eren se seca—. Y eres mi hermano menor, Eren, aunque tú no me veas como tal.

—Yo...

—Y comprendo. —Agrega apresuradamente—. Comprendo todo ese rencor que tienes por lo que les hizo pasar, por no haberse responsabilizado; pero, Eren, no guardes ese rencor contra mi familia, porque, pues, eres la mía también, así que... Por favor.

A Eren no se le viene ninguna respuesta coherente a la cabeza, por lo que guarda silencio.

—Cómo el viernes va a ser mi día libre en, ya sabes, semanas —El rubio sonríe sin humor—, estaba pensando en hacer reservaciones en un buen restaurante e invitarte a cenar. Así podríamos comer y charlar sin que nadie nos moleste. Mi chófer pasaría por ti. —Hace otra pausa incierta—. Claro, si estás de acuerdo.

—Yo... —Se repone, negando y lamiendo sus labios. —... No lo sé, Zeke. Tendría que pensarlo.

—No hay apuro, Eren, tienes tres días por delante. No quiero que te sientas presionado. ¿Es este el número al que debo llamar?

¿Debería mentir y dar un número falso?

—Sí, no tengo teléfono propio, por lo que la señorita Hanji me deja usar el suyo para dar y recibir llamadas.

—Ya veo. Entonces... hasta luego, Eren.

—Hasta luego.

Cuelga el teléfono y frunce la frente, contemplandolo con una mirada intensa. ¿Qué debería hacer?

— ¿Todo bien? —El secretario rompe el silencio.

—Excelente. —Le responde Eren, y se marcha de vuelta a su clase.

Tiene mucho que pensar.


End file.
